


青春期安卓性教育问题

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 预警：汉克x双性小康大概算是《作为开始的结束》一篇的后续





	青春期安卓性教育问题

“汉克，昨天我做了一个梦。”

“噢？你还会做梦？梦见什么？电子羊吗？”

“我不记得了，也许只是数据在自检和清理程序中的重新排列……但我记得梦里的感觉，很温暖…也很柔软，就跟相扑一样……”

“好吧，这是件好事，不过……”老警探无奈的看了看坐在地板上搂着圣伯纳犬的仿生人，“康纳，这并不是你打算晚上睡在狗窝的理由。”

这是他“捡到”康纳的第二个晚上，一天前他刚把康纳扛回家修好，而现在他的前搭档、据说是最先进的原型机RK800正搂着他的狗，一脸无辜的坐在地板上，在客厅那个原本属于相扑的垫子上，相扑这只傻狗对于自己的领地被夺竟然没有一丝不满，就这么亲热的舔着仿生人的脖子以昭示对它老主人的背叛。

联想到康纳昨天也是这样在他的床前搂着他的狗坐了一晚上，不难猜测小仿生人是怎么打算的。

“你不能睡这儿，康纳。”

“为什么？我只需要一个待机的地方就够了，副队长。”

康纳抬起头看着他，蜜糖色的眼睛里充满委屈，就好像生怕他会赶他走似的。

“我不是这个意思，康纳…我是说，睡觉就得有个睡觉的样子，你不是一只狗狗康纳，在这个家里，你可以自由选择你想睡觉…或者说待机的地方，像人类那种。”

“自由？选择？”

康纳重复了一遍这两个词，好像这对于他而言很陌生。

“是的，自由选择，哪儿都行。”

汉克明白对于一个机器——至少现在康纳还是这样认为的——来说，这两个词不那么容易，但他希望康纳能理解，至少能先尝试这样去做。

“你想睡在哪儿？康纳，选一个地方。”他鼓励的看着小仿生人，“沙发，或者……”

但他的话还没说完就被打断了，康纳抬起手指向卧室：“床，你的床，汉克。”

很好，真他妈好，床，我的。

汉克.安德森给自己挖了个坑，但看到康纳一脸满足的蜷在那张大床的一半时，他又觉得这个坑跳得挺值。

只不过是半张床而已，这没什么，我挤一下可以的，他根本不占地方。

人类将一床毛毯盖在RK800的身上——不管需不需要，样子总还是要有的——然后小心翼翼在床的另一侧躺了下来，伸展开手脚舒服的呼出一口气，准备享受他温暖惬意的睡眠时光，却冷不丁听见他的前.搭档在身旁用一种堪称纯良无害的声音问他——

“那我们现在算是上床了吗？”

汉克.安德森险些被自己的口水呛死。

“不要乱去理解这样的事！”他咳了好几秒，才面红耳赤的转过头瞪着康纳解释：“首先，这不是个可以乱用的词语！你根本不了解它的意思！其次，你现在该做的就是乖乖开始睡觉！如果你再发出任何声音，我就把你从这张床上拎下去！”

小仿生人眨了眨眼：“Got it!”

不过，这句“Got it”跟以往的一样敷衍，至少汉克看到他额角的蓝光还闪烁了很久。

汉克不知道康纳为什么对这件事如此执着。

对，他指的就是，上床这件事。

其实康纳对任何事情都很执着，一种固执得如同一台机器样的执着，尤其是对他感兴趣的事。

重获新生的仿生人对大部分事情都很好奇，汉克完全可以理解，在他眼里康纳就像个孩子，看见什么都想要去感受一下，尤其是跟人类有关的东西，他舔过17种口味的汉堡，关掉了运算模块玩儿汉克那款老掉牙的PS游戏机，他甚至还下载了“醉酒”的模拟体验程序……

“说真的，你要不要考虑还是让他装个家务模块？”

在某次见识过汉克家里被毁了差不多一半的厨房后，作为朋友，杰弗瑞痛心疾首的建议，但这份好心被汉克拒绝了。

“他不需要，他只是在学习。而且，他做得挺好的。”

他一边说着，一边在老友的白眼中面不改色的拿起一块糊掉的黄油饼干细细咀嚼起来。

汉克乐于滋长康纳的为所欲为，这种几乎快失去了原则的溺爱在他正式“领养”了康纳以后变得更加明显。

是的，他“领养”了RK800，从模控生命的手中。

可以的话他恨不得一辈子别再跟这家“黑心企业”打交道，哪怕它重回到那位天才的手中并开始跟耶利哥合作，但显然他避不开这个问题，他不可能把康纳藏一辈子，而且最先进的原型机身上某些受损模组也不是在黑市商人那里可以找到适配组件的，无论是为了什么，他都必须带康纳回模控生命一趟。

“别怕，没有人能够伤害你，我不会允许他们任何人把你带走。”

他郑重的把手搭在康纳的肩头对他承诺，实际上他也做到了，在模控生命，任何人想要靠近康纳的时候，他都会像从前一样将他挡在身后，包括那位世纪之子出面也没用。

“政府跟耶利哥已经达成协议，所有异常仿生人都享有特殊公民权益，也就是说——‘自由’，但是没有异常化的仿生人则必须由政府统一管理，那么……你是异常仿生人吗？康纳？”

似笑非笑的仿生人之父用那双似乎能洞察一切的眼睛饶有兴趣的打量着被汉克半掩在身后的RK800。

“他是！”

抢在仿生人开口之前，汉克给出了回答，他警惕的瞪着对方，生怕对方再弄出个什么卡姆斯基测试来。

最终，他从模控生命手中取得了康纳的“监护权”。

“想知道什么东西的滋味，你就该自己亲自去试试。”

这是汉克常挂在嘴边的话，具体表现就是他纵容康纳亲自去体验关于“生命”的任何感受，红冰除外。

不过，当某天人类午睡醒来发现他的仿生人坐在沙发上翻看他“珍藏”的几本色情杂志时，老安德森还是体会到了一把成年人的尴尬。

“喂！这不是你该看的东西！”

他下意识就把康纳手里的书籍没收了回去，想想又觉得这行为有点欲盖弥彰，康纳并不是个孩子，是的尽管他才半岁，但他是个“成年人”，是个谈判专家，他的光圈随便转一转就能下载十部八部的成人电影，而自己却还是习惯性的把康纳当成个什么都不懂的孩子。

又或者说，他在时刻提醒自己把康纳当成个孩子，如果他也是个仿生人的话，他恨不得把这种告诫写成代码刻进他的主脑里，这就像是一条最后的脆弱防线，岌岌可危的拦截在他对于康纳所有秘不可宣的欲望之前。

“为什么？我为什么不能看？”

小仿生人仰着头问他，一小缕头发打着卷垂在眉梢，眼神无辜又委屈，可偏偏在康纳问出这个话的时候，他看见他舔了一下嘴唇，很难说这是某种“无意识”行为，还是恶趣味的刻意模仿，汉克强迫自己不要去做过多的联想，别把这当成某种该死的暗示！

“总之就是不行，”他想到了一个很烂的理由，他说：“因为你还小。”

康纳眨了眨眼没有反驳，但汉克知道这个理由说服不了他。

所以，当康纳有一天在晚饭后用一种“我今天买了打折狗粮”的口吻说到他装了性爱组件的时候，老实说汉克没有太惊讶，或者说他不愿意表现出太惊讶，尽管他内心已经狂骂了五十句“卧槽”。

人类的直觉总是很准，他其实一早就预感到了康纳不会放弃对这件事——人类的“性”这件事的执着。

这是个好事，他努力在心里说服自己，这至少证明了他有自己的思维、他会感到好奇，对性的好奇这是人类最原始的本能不是吗？这没什么大不了的，小孩子都是这样长大的，也许我应该鼓励他去感受…不不、不是这么快，在做这种事之前，他至少应该先有一个恋人，他至少应该先从接吻学起……

说到接吻，他想了起来，事实上他吻过康纳，不，确切来说是康纳先吻的他，在他们一起看球赛直播的某个夜晚，康纳突然毫无预兆的吻上去，他笨拙得像一只小狗、像相扑小时候那样，舌头舔掉了他嘴角的啤酒渍，嘴唇跟他的唇重叠在一起，也许是酒精的缘故，也许是人类的本能，汉克晕乎乎的认为，身为年长者，他有必要教导一下刚刚“成人”的晚辈一些关于接吻的真正定义，于是他抓住想要退缩的仿生人，亲力亲为的传授了他一些接吻的技巧，这感觉不坏，甚至让人着迷，直到他意识过来他们在做什么……

“不、不行……”

他一把推开搂住他脖子的仿生人，康纳用种茫然失措的眼神望着他，好像不知道自己做错了什么要被拒绝，这种眼神简直就像相扑每次犯错以后，汉克不得不强迫自己别去看那双湿漉漉的眼睛。

“听着…康纳，不是随便什么人都可以接吻的！”

“但你不是‘随便什么人’…我只想试试…”

“不、不行！”

他大声的吼道。

你太小，你还不懂，这种事不应该随便去做，你只有跟自己的伴侣可以， 不是我，不是我，别这样试探人类，哦该死的……他有无数个理由可以给出，但他什么也没说，他慌乱的从沙发上站起来逃进浴室，站在花洒下冲刷着记忆中那双嘴唇的触感。

“汉克！给我个理由？”

康纳隔着门大声问他，而他没有回答。

但是，显然，康纳对于这个理由有他自己的、完全不着调的理解，以至于他会在今天，在收拾餐盘的时候若无其事的说到这个。

他说：“新款的，据说用起来体验不错，赶上促销，才7.5折。”

“哦……”汉克面无表情点了点头，“挺好。”

接着，他看见康纳一边将碗碟依次放入洗碗机，一边侧过半边脸来问他：“那我们什么时候做？”

他回答，没说做，还是不做，或者……要等到什么时候才做。

他准点在新闻播完以后去洗澡刷牙准备睡觉，康纳一如既往在撸狗（该死的安卓管这叫做安抚Sumo睡前情绪）以及等着打扫浴室后把他换下的衣服扔进洗衣机。

他在洗澡的时候打翻了沐浴液，刷牙的时候挤多了牙膏，他对着镜子默念了三遍“安静！汉克.安德森！”但还是没能让他的心脏跳得别那么快，这时候他莫名其妙的想起他第一天重新将康纳带回警局那天，盖文那个混蛋对他竖着中指说“老家伙！你真跟这塑料屁股搞到一起了？”，如果是平时他会默不作声的过去往那小子鼻梁上揍一拳，但是那天他没有。

“搞在一起”这种说法很微妙，你可以理解为“从私人关系的层面上绑定在一起”，也可以理解为“关掉灯躺在一张床上搞事情”，向来光明磊落的汉克.安德森副队长在那一刻其实是心虚的，因为无论哪种说法，他都算沾边，毕竟他曾心不由己的联想过那条粉红色滑嫩的舌头，在对方请求他“使用”的时候。

而现在呢？

现在要再说他那只是一时邪念那就太自欺欺人了。

两个小人在他脑子里交战，其中一个告诉他“你应该接受这件事，他总会长大，总会懂得这些。青春期孩子需要正确的引导，仅此而已，别做其他多余的事！要记住他不是你的！他不是你的‘机器’”，但另一个汉克.安德森却冷笑着“算了吧，他就是你的，你明知道他对你的感情，你知道他是为了谁去装的那玩意儿，你该做的就是上了他！承认吧你早就想这样做了！”…他用手捂住头，但那个恶魔一样的声音还是挥之不去…

“去做…”

“他是你的…”

“你明明很渴望…”

…

冲完澡他胡乱套上睡衣躺在床上闭着眼，希望能努力让自己在康纳进来前睡着，不过事与愿违。当康纳爬上床揭开被子钻进来时，他的心跳得比任何时候都快，他相信康纳当然、必然能够检测到。

他期待康纳像往常一样盖着小毯子安静的开始待机，他们可以避开那个话题，至少今晚先避开，但恰好相反，康纳自然而然的将手搂在了他的腰上，合成洗涤液的果木清香带着浴室潮湿的水汽向他靠近，那只手慢慢向下游走，灵活的钻进他的睡衣下摆，汉克想起了他们睡在一张床上的第一天，他抓住了那只手。

“嘿，康纳，我们谈谈。”

他侧过身，把胳膊打开来，好让比他小了一整圈的仿生人可以舒服的枕在他手臂上，而他的另一只无处安放的手只能恰好搂住康纳的腰，那不愧是汇总了人类审美以后的杰作，每一寸弧度都恰到好处，人造皮肤温润细腻，填充材质柔软而充满弹性，不会有任何一丝赘肉，不会像他一样变得臃肿和松弛。

“我想告诉你，你其实不用这样……”他的手掌顺着小仿生人腰脊的曲线抚摸上去，感觉真是好极了，但他想他并不该贪恋这种感觉，他说：“我假定你是为了我才去装那个组件的？”

“当然，汉克。”仿生人在他怀里仰起头，疑惑的看着他：“但你似乎不太高兴？我不太明白，汉克…在人类的行为中，性爱大部分时候是令人愉悦的，它是人类表达爱意的方式之一。”

“是的，当然，但是…我是想说，你不需要遵循这些人类的行为法则，不需要因为它代表了什么含义而去这样做，或者是因为我需要…你为我做得够多了康纳，你应该好好享受你现在的‘生命’。”

而不是把这个完美的身体用来取悦一个老头子……

“享受生命？汉克…”康纳的眼睛眨了眨，依旧保持着那种近乎于不谙世事的纯洁，他说：“我正在这样做。”

怎样做？跟一个暴躁粗鲁没几年活头的老家伙上床？

“不、康纳，如果你真的想体验跟人类上床这种事，那也不应该是我，你为什么不……”

“不是上床。”康纳打断了他，在人类还没来得及反驳之前，他又补充了一句：“不是跟‘人类’，也不是跟任何一个别的谁，我只是想跟你，汉克，我想跟你做爱。如果你一定要问我为什么的话，我想那是因为……我爱你，汉克。”

然后康纳就吻了上去，最先进原型机的学习能力令人咂舌，那条灵活的舌头游刃有余的缠住了年长者的舌体，汉克尝到了甜橙簌口水的味道，这是他规定的，鉴于小仿生人总是到处乱舔，他规定康纳必须记得漱口，好好清理他该死的舌头，但他发誓，他这样规定绝不是为了有一天他会吻上去…而现在，他最后的防线就这样溃不成军的败在这条昂贵的舌头之下，爱欲顺着仿生人湿润微凉的舌尖灌入他的大脑，指挥着他的神经，他忘情的搜寻着康纳口任何一丝甘甜……

而当他们彼此抚摸、把柔软的睡衣扯得乱七八糟的时候，汉克才意识到自己竟然有一丝紧张，这有点像他第一次、跟隔壁班的女孩在野营帐篷里初尝禁果的时候，但他已经不是十七岁了，他已经五十三岁了，一个连晨勃都几乎没有了的年纪，他当然也很久——具体有多久他自己都记不清楚——没有做过这种事，并且他从来没有、也没想过会跟一个同为雄性的仿生人做这样的事，直白一点说，他在担心自己是否硬得起来，这不完全是什么人类的尊严问题，而是他并不想让他的小男友失望，他希望自己能让康纳完完全全的感受到关于性事的快乐。

但这担心显然是多余的，在对于康纳的渴望这件事上，他的生理反应诚实过他的大脑，仅仅是接吻和身体隔着衣料的摩擦就已经足够唤醒了人类沉睡的欲望，他下半身的血液都迅速汇集到某个部位上去，很久没使用过的器官在发烫发胀，像饥饿的猛兽在渴望着睡醒后的第一场狩猎。

显然康纳也察觉到了这一点，仿生人生涩的隔着裤子揉弄人类半硬的器官，略微惊讶的小声说：“汉克…这跟我预估的数据不太一样……”

“什么？”

“你勃起的速度，还有……尺寸……”

“哦，怎么？你还真把我当成个没用的老子头了吗，还是说，你在害怕？”

人类嘴上是这样说着，却得意的把尺寸傲然的器官往小仿生人手里顶了顶。

“当然没有！这只是一个判断误差，根据汉克你长期不健康饮食习惯以及你的年龄，我认为……”

“快闭嘴吧！该死的安卓！”

人类用一个吻成功的阻止了那些破坏气氛的数据分析，然后礼尚往来的，他将手伸向康纳的下腹。

RK800的身体他是见过的，在他将他拎回家的那天，他很清楚当时那里什么也没有，标准的警用型，模控生命向来不浪费材料，但现在，他摸到一个柔软滚烫的小东西，这让他不禁停顿了一下，老实说这是他第一次抚摸同性的器官，但感觉不坏，甚至感觉很可爱，尤其是康纳的反应。

“我问过你……”象征性别的器官被握在人类的手掌中，小仿生人的脸上泛起一层潮红，他喘促着，结结巴巴的说明：“你当时说你认为我是男的。”

“噢？”

这么一说，汉克想了起来，康纳还真有问过他，在某天带着相扑去散步的时候，不足半岁的小安卓歪着头问他如果仿生人有性别的话那他应该是男人还是女人？

“你？你当然是男的。怎么，你还想去上女厕所吗？”他当时瞥了小安卓一眼，不明白为什么康纳会问出这样显而易见的一个问题，现在回想起来，原来是因为这个。

“挺好的，康纳，用不着害羞……”

他决定先好好服务一下他的小男友，他揉了揉那小东西的顶端，敏感的仿生器官已经颤抖着滴出一些滑溜溜的液体，伴随而生的是康纳细碎短促的喘息，然后他顺着光滑温热的茎身抚摸下去，看样子模控生命在这种东西上倒是下足了功夫，连每一个皱褶、每一条脉络都逼真极了，而且敏感度还很好，他只是握住那小东西旋转捋动了几下，康纳便喘得连光圈都闪成了黄色，半闭着眼，搂着人类的脖子不住的挺着腰往他手里蹭送，一副发了情的小猫样子。

“慢点，别这么急，年轻人怎么一点耐性都没有……”

汉克调侃的笑着去吻他颤动的睫毛，满足的看着小家伙舒服得仰起脖子的样子，在经验丰富的人类手中，初尝性事的小处男安卓没坚持上几分钟便闷哼着迎来了他的第一次高潮……

“原来是…这种感觉……”

灯圈好几秒才转回正常的仿生人舔着嘴唇，像是还在回忆刚才的滋味。

“怎么样？很舒服？”

汉克好奇的用两个指头沾了点小家伙射出来的东西捻了捻，不知道是什么材质，竟然十分滑腻，甚至能在指间拉扯出一道透明的黏丝。

“蓝血的转换品，比人类的精液更粘稠，也可以作为润滑剂用……”康纳很快给出了他答案，“要试试吗汉克？”

他一边说着一边用小腿蹭人类的腰，汉克自然不会辜负这种再明显不过的暗示，他继续将手指往下探寻，随即便发现了惊喜，那里跟他常识中的人类男性并不一样，相反更像一个女孩子的器官，柔嫩滑软，缝隙中小巧的花瓣包裹着通往花心的入口，流淌出蜜汁沾湿了人类的手指。

“呃、我…我不敢肯定你喜欢什么样的，我知道你一直只跟女人做，所以…我挑了款不那么男性化的……”

小仿生人吞吞吐吐的解释，对此，除了一句“操”汉克再也说不出别的话来，男人也好女人也好，他只知道被他压在身下的是康纳，整天像个小贵宾犬一样跟在他身边的康纳，对一切事物都好奇的康纳，他想要他，想将他据为己有……

“放松，乖孩子，放松……”

他将手掌覆上去，大力的搓揉着娇嫩的花瓣，将它揉得发烫起来。

“什么感觉？告诉我，仿生人也会有快感吗？嗯？”

“会…会的…数据会反馈给我跟人类一样的感受…汉克，很痒、里面……”

小仿生人急切的抬起腰往他掌心里蹭，活像个饥渴的荡妇，偏偏又被那双天真的眼睛衬托成了哀求糖果的孩子。

“别急、别急小处男…会给你的……”汉克将手指探进去，紧跟着便不由得暗骂了一声，“你哪里还用得上润滑剂…该死的…你湿得水快盛不住了，你的小洞就有这么敏感吗？”

他在处子紧窄的小穴内深深浅浅的试探，康纳喘得已经顾不上了回答，又或者那些咕啾的水声代替了他给出答案，小仿生人额角的光圈就一直没停止闪烁过，身体也渐渐变得更热，甚至泛起一层甜美漂亮的粉红色。

这可真美…美得让人迫不及待的想去品尝他、占有他，用雄性最原始的方式宣告对他的独占权。

他是我的…

汉克掏出自己已经完全勃起的性器在康纳腿间顶了顶，头端拱蹭着柔嫩的花瓣，让那些透明的情液流出来打湿了整个茎身才又抵向入口，他进入的时候尽量温柔轻缓，尽管如此，他还是捕捉到了康纳额角的红光。

“你还好吗？康纳…乖孩子，我让你不舒服了吗？”

他忍耐着停下动作，去亲吻仿生人发红的鼻尖，这也许是某种系统模拟反应，但可爱极了。

“不、还好…我只是还有些…没能适应过来……”小仿生人搂着他的脖子，模拟呼吸乱得一塌糊涂，“我没想过是这样的，这种感觉，很陌生……”

“你感到怎么样？”

他说着往里挺了挺，其实这问题的答案并不难猜测，因为包裹着他的地方正在急切的收缩着分泌出更多温热的蜜液来。

“我感觉…很好、很舒服！汉克…我喜欢这种感觉，你在我里面，它好大、很烫…还在跳动……”

“咳、我说…你也不用描述得这么清楚……”

脸皮薄的人类被他安卓小男友的直白呛得有些难为情起来，为了这小家伙不再说出什么羞人的话，他决定用行动去堵住他的嘴，他缓缓的抽送起来，一开始还尽量轻柔，但很快就失了控，那个滑嫩紧实的腔道实在太销魂，火热的内壁不断收缩着裹紧他的性器，小安卓的秘密花园对来访者敞开了幽径，邀请这不速之客探寻到更深的秘境中去，汉克专心耕耘，很快便发现了新的宝藏，一处柔软温润的腔口……

“操！这是什么？这他妈……”

…这他妈是什么？这太令人遐想了，好像女人的子宫，又或者另一个更加紧小的腔道，小小的入口不停的吮吻着他的性器顶端，勾引他进入这里，把宣告征服的精液全部灌进去…

是这样吗？你想我操进去对吗？

他看向康纳湿漉漉的眼睛，小仿生人眼神因为过强的刺激而变得涣散，但修长的双腿却紧紧夹住人类的腰将他压向自己，汉克于是不再犹豫，他低吼着顶了进去，康纳尖叫着颤抖了起来，他像是不能承受一样的弓起身体，连指甲都似要掐进人类的背肌中去。

“太棒了…康纳…太棒了……”

他已经顾不得怜香惜玉了，紧裹着他的那个幼嫩的窄腔吸走了人类仅剩不多的理智，他抵在腔底流着蜜的软壁上狠狠操干，每一次抽送都足以撞碎康纳惊慌沙哑的呻吟，而当他开始射精的时候这种呻吟已经几乎变成了哭喊，那团小小的软肉像有生命一样的吞吮着他，贪婪的将他的精液一滴不漏的全都榨干，但他还未能尽兴，又再握着小仿生人的腿根狂操猛送了数十下才喘着气褪出来。

“你还好吗？康纳？”

仿生人睁着迷离的双眼，连红肿的嘴唇都未合上，如果不是那个小光圈在疯狂闪动而康纳急促的模拟呼吸还在继续的话，汉克几乎都要以为自己把他操坏了，光是看看小家伙还大张着的腿间那片泥泞的“惨状”汉克都不禁担心，那儿甚至都还没完全合拢，人类白浊的遗传物质正从里面流出来……不会真坏掉了吧？那玩意儿…质量没这么差吧？

幸好，康纳的灯圈在十来秒钟以后终于转成了平稳的蓝色，那双失焦一样的眼睛在眨了几下以后恢复了清亮。

“我很好，汉克，感觉不错。你比想象的还棒，这是一个完美的夜……”

“停！停！打住！”

这小子的社交模块到底是谁设计的，这种“教科书”式的夸赞不会觉得尴尬吗？

“为什么？”康纳好奇的凑过来，“书上说在性爱运动之后夸奖对方会让两人的感情更亲密？”

“快忘了那些该死的书吧！”

…你到底都看了些什么？！以及…我可一点也不想知道你想象的是怎样……

老警探尴尬的把目光移开，视线不小心落到仿生人还打开的腿间，这令他有点心虚。

“需要我抱你去…清理一下吗？以及，你那个、那个究竟是什么？”

他撇了一眼小家伙平坦的腹部，内腔紧窄柔滑的触感还令他记得很是清楚。

“哪个？”康纳歪着头问，随即又恍然大悟，他伸手按了按自己的腹部，“你是说这里？这里是生殖腔。”

“生殖…！咳！”

该死的！竟然真的是这样的玩意儿？！人类究竟是怎样的恶趣味会设计出这些奇奇怪怪的组件来！他们想干嘛！

“不过这款暂时还没更新孕育模块哦！所以，汉克你如果想要一个宝宝的话，我想我暂时不能做到！”

“哈？我？”

我什么时候说过想要你生孩子了？！汉克惊吓得连嘴都差点没合上，不过他家仿生人从不会在气人方面叫他失望，小安卓随即做出了一个让人差点喷鼻血的举动——他一本正经的将手指伸进了下身的软穴中，蘸了一点白色浊液，然后以汉克根本来不及阻止的速度……放进了嘴里去！

“操操操操！你干什么啊啊啊！！”

“不用担心，汉克，你的精子数量和活性都不错，孕育下一代没问题的！只要你从现在开始戒酒、戒烟、少吃垃圾食品，补充维生素……”

“给我闭嘴！！！不要在这种时候讨论这个啊！不是、你把手指放下来！别舔了！”

安德森家小安卓的性教育问题，任重而道远啊……


End file.
